Emotions
by Silent Atrocity
Summary: A look into one moment in the lives of a young newlywed Blood Elf Couple. Jealousy can breed many emotions... and sometimes when the cards are laid out the truths and the depths of ones heart can finally be spoken.


Cellywyn turned from him then, anger and sadness suffusing her lovely face. Zelistadore grabbed her arm and gently yanked her closer to him. His eyes were pools of confusion, sadness writ all over his lovely features. _What had he done?_ No doubt that was the question in his head right now. She tried to pry herself from his grasp; she tried not to look at him. She tried to fight back the tears but it was all in vain. So instead she looked him full in the face, the tears streaming down her face as she saw the look of shock and heartbreak across Zelistadores face.

"What have I done, babe?" He reached towards her, his finger sliding across the corner of each eye to wipe away the tears. He pulled her close to him, his strong arms coming around her fragile frame. No doubt he wanted to cradle her, protect her from what was causing her this much pain. She sighed as she tried to pull free from him but her husband would not let her go.

"My love…" He whispered just as she pulled back to stare at him. "What's hurt you this much? What's caused you to cry like this?" He frowned then.

"Nothing." Cellywyn whispered as she finally freed herself from her husband's embrace. Zelistadore looked hurt by the action but right now she didn't care. She was angry, she was fuming, she was sad… she was jealous.

"Cellywyn Vodessa Drakmaar…" He stepped closer to her but didn't bother to grab her. "…you can lie to everyone else but me. You're hurt, I can feel your sadness, babe… don't lie to me. I've done something but you won't tell me what. I-…. I know I can be a blubbering idiot sometimes but you do that to me. You make me question how in the gods names I got lucky to have such a Goddess by my side. One who loves me as much as I love her. Please Cell… let me make it right…" He was pleading now, the desperation was more than apparent in his voice.

"I'm being stupid and silly…" She said after a few moments of silence. She'd turned away from him, she didn't want him to see her like this but it was obvious that he didn't care because once more he wiped her tears away. He came closer to her, his green eyes almost burning into her soul. "I'm stupid and silly. You on the other hand, my love…" He pressed his lips against her, his arms arching across her frame. It was a gentle kiss and yet it was powerful. A kiss filled with the depths of his love for her, the depths of his compassion for her. It was filled with every 'I love you' he'd ever muttered to her, with every caress of his hand against her body. It was filled with the promise of a lifetime together and that was what undid her. She kissed him back then. She let the world fade away to leave them standing here, leave their bodies whispering all the promises they uttered on the day they eloped to Dalaran. But the emotions came roaring back and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said shyly, Zels just gazed at her. He wanted to pull her back, she could see it in his eyes but he controlled himself. Instead he let his expression go blank. She knew him too well now, he was trying to figure out what could've upset her so much and it seemed it finally dawned on him because he looked surprised and almost amused.

"Cellywyn…" He said softly. "You were jealous of Matariel?" She wanted to run, make pretend she hadn't gotten so jealous or upset by his friend but it was too late for that. She straightened her shoulders, looking every bit as regal as a Queen and nodded her head to him.

"I saw the way you looked at her!" She said at length. "I saw the brief look that passed through your eyes. It was instant… but I've seen that look before. I've seen it when you look at me… and that's **my** look! Mine!" Oh, how she must've sounded right now but she wasn't about to stop now. "You had feelings for her once…. You still have feelings for her don't you?" Celly bore her teeth at him, once again she felt the wetness gather at the corner of her eyes. "Oh Zelistadore…" She started to sob. "I can't blame you… you must think I look hideous right now… you must be so annoyed and irritated with me." She looked at him and saw that he still wore a look of surprise. She didn't know what else to say. She just wanted to get away from him and instead of waiting for a reply she started to walk away.

"Cellywyn… Cellywyn!" Zelistadore called after her but she wanted to get away from him now. She wanted to crawl into bed and make pretend she didn't exist. So she rushed to their bedroom, closed the door, hopped into bed and placed her hand against the round bulge she carried on her person right now. Six months pregnant and now she was experiencing the influx of different emotions. How Zelistadore or even Roxsanne could stand her was beyond her. Roxsanne. She smiled when she said the name in her head; her precious daughter, her brave daughter. Oh how proud she was of that little girl and for the first time today she could truly smile at the glimmer of hope that that one child gave to her.

The door creaked open and closed and she felt Zelistadore sit beside her. She was turned now, she was facing the window as she rubbed her belly. The babe within her could feel the emotions because they kicked so hard, almost as if begging her to cheer up.

"Baby…" Zels whispered to her. His hand on her growing bulge caressing it with such gentleness and love. Dear gods, how could he undo her with such actions. She cursed the Elf in her head. She couldn't ignore him now, she couldn't make pretend she was asleep; so she turned very slowly, laying on her other side to look at his form beside her.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, he turned slowly and Cell felt her stomach churn. He was crying. He was actually crying. Oh dear gods how awful she felt. All the anger went away in that moment. She sat up as fast as she could and came closer to him. She wiped away his tears and laid her chin on his shoulder. He smiled softly then, his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her face.

"I love you more than words could ever describe, Cellywyn Vodessa. It's true I did have feelings for her once upon a time but she left me… I felt foolish and promised myself I would never let myself become so vulnerable. A promise I kept for so many years. I had my responsibilities here, things that would keep me busy that was all I needed or so I thought. Then one day…" He paused, his eyes trained to hers as a fire lit in them. She inhaled slowly. There were so many things written in his gaze, on his face.

"…I go to Silvermoon City and come upon the newest recruit of the High Command purely by chance. A young Elf clad in adventure garb; her hair such a shade of red, such a compliment to her pale soft skin. She had this brilliant smile too, a smile that could melt the coldest heart. A voice like honey that could lift spirits when they were low and her laughter… it made my heart sing. It awakened so many emotions I thought I'd buried for good. Then by luck she spoke to me candidly, showing herself to me, all the things that made up her personality. She was witty and intelligent, great conversation. And I was lost to her completely."

He went on. "My every thought, my every desire, my every wish was to see her again. I prayed… I begged the gods for her to cross my path again and when she did I would sing with joy in my heart and also sadness because I wanted her. Dear gods I wanted to be with her, I wanted her to be mine completely, I wanted her to love me as deeply as I'd fallen in love with her. I feared she didn't , that she wouldn't. After all, I was just some old Elf, she however, was and still is young and beautiful. And then one day by the flight master in Orgrimmar we met again and we spoke. And she kissed me. And I knew in my heart she was meant to be mine. And I was meant to be hers. We were meant for each other and I became determined to woo her completely, to marry her and live my life by her side until my last breath in this world."

Zelistadore paused and ran a hand through her hair, he was not crying but she could still sense the sadness in him. "Have I told you how breathtaking you are, Cellywyn? Have I told you how much I adore the glow on your face right now? Have I told you how you drive me insane with passion and want right now? Have I told you how my life is only complete with you by my side? Have I told you that you're my greatest joy in this world?" His voice became heavy with emotion.

"Have I told you that the young Elveness who stole my heart that day is sitting beside me? That it's you? That it was always you. That you were always meant as my perfect mate, my match, my best friend, my family, my love? I love you Cellywyn. No one will ever take me from you. I will not allow it. Females may come and go but I will only have eyes for you until my dying breath. You are my angel, my demoness, my seductress. You are my everything. And seeing you now with the glow on your face, with the bulge that grows every single day, I know for certain that every tragedy in my life has been worth it; for you, Roxsi, and this baby." He touched her stomach, rubbing it softly.

"You carry my seed, babe, you carry the dream I never thought I'd get a chance to see. You carry my hopes and my dreams. " He smiled at her and Cell felt the hot tears once more. Like before, he was quick in brushing them away but he knew they were tears of joy because he was smiling at her.

"Hideous you said but no, far from it actually. You're breathtaking, baby. I look at you and I feel the desire build in me as it always has. Do you know what I love?" Cellywyn shook her head as a reply.

"I love it when you're on top of me.." He grinned. "I love it when you're riding me and I can touch that beautiful bulge, I love watching the sweat trickle down your belly and onto me as we make love. I love feeling our child kick against me when I suckle those delicious breasts." Zels smirked. "I love making love to you while you carry the proof of every word of love ever spoken and every action always indulged. I'm lost to you forever. And I will be certain to tell you every single day for the rest of our lives."

Cellywyn went still there was so much she wanted to say but she couldn't. The words he'd spoken to her were so beautiful that she feared she'd only ruin the moment so instead she kissed him. And he returned the emotion two- fold. His hands laid on her cheeks and their lips met in a passionate kiss which she hoped conveyed how utterly in love she was with him. Before she knew it he'd laid her back, his body hovering over hers. And before long the insecurities were forgotten and they lost themselves in each other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warcraft (if I did I'd be filthy stinking rich)! Cellywyn is my own character on Warcraft while the amazingly perfect Zelistadore belongs to a good friend of mine! Questions, comments, critiques are always welcome!


End file.
